Legalized gaming is flourishing in the United States and worldwide. Accordingly, casinos are in constant need of new games of chance to retain and attract patrons. The existing games of chance, such as blackjack, Caribbean Stud Poker, Baccarat, Roulette Casino War, Pai Gow and Craps remain popular but players need new games of chance to maintain their interest. Moreover, the existing games of chance suffer from drawbacks.
For example, Baccarat includes complicated rules and a commission on winning wagers, Casino War is a non-exciting game having a large house edge and Caribbean Stud is a slow game having a large house edge.
Thus, there continues to a need for a new game of chance that is easy to learn and play, involves an acceptable house edge and does not incorporate commissions on winning wagers.